Corduroy Summer
by 618gnomes
Summary: An exciting, yet classic take on antigravity falls. From Wendy's pov. *maybe* a bit of WENDIP, and definitely MABECIFICA. What do a 15 year old D&D&D enthusiast and a 12 year old lumberjack have in common? They're both kids in Gravity Falls, with nothing better to do than raise the dead and fall out of magic trees. But Eyes watch from everywhere... And andything can hadplen...
1. The one where I blush a lot

Welp. I fell out of a tree.

In front of Dipper. Cute, nerdy, fifteen year old Dipper.

And I'm pretty sure I might have broken my arm.

Freakin' lumberjack Wendy Corduroy fell out of a tree.

THREE TIME LUMBER GAMES CHAMPION WENDY!

I am an idiot.

(30 min before)

Pine needles crunch softly underfoot as we hike through a cool forest. The breeze pulls at my hair and Dipper and I banter and talk as we hike farther into the forest. I try to keep blushing and stuttering to a minimum. I don't know how good I am at hiding it, but these chances to have Dipper to myself rare and you better believe they're cherished. Mabel is baking cookies with Candy and Grenda, and Soos is working on the exhibits today, so when Dipper asked me if I wanted to see this really cool grove he found… This is finally my chance to make my move!

"Wendy?... Wendy!" I snap out of my thoughts and blush. Ugh. That's five times now!

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, I was just… Just… uhhh…" He's so tall and sweet, and those eyes… wowwww… Jesus, when did I become a nutball like Mabel? "n-Never mind."

Dipper continued, "So… I heard from Marcus that you won, like some l-lumberjack thing right?

I have observed Dipper is not the most socially comfortable person, (like myself sadly) so this is good! My efforts are finally going to pay off today.

"I did, yeah! Dad makes us compete every year, so with that much practice, I guess I kinda have to be good at it."

"That's actually pretty awesome, Wendy. If you like trees, wait till we get to this grove. You ever seen an imp before? Oooohh, so this one time..." Our conversation turns to the supernatural, which is pretty much Dipper's thing. Guys at my school are into football, or band, or collecting expensive shoes and other crap. I don't care about those things. Never have.

The monsters in this town are half legend, half fact, so I'm not really shocked by any of this… But I never realized the scope. I know Mabel and Dipper's thing is magic and the supernatural, and yadda yadda, but… I know there's more. I'm a sneaky kid, and I hear a lot more than I'm probably supposed to. Last week, I looked in Dipper's weird old journal and there were pages with like, zombies, demons, and there was honest to God BLOOD on one page! I mean, what the hell? I'm positive they've done more than catch gnomes and play with Question Quail, but they won't tell me any of it! The cool stuff, I mean. The monsters, and the ghosts, and the conspiracies… for three summers the halfway famous pair has come up to Gravity Falls, and since I just started working at the Shack I only really met them this year. According to Marcus, they've done all kinds of crazy stuff here.

I always thought those stories about them fighting Summerween monsters and vampires were made up, any sane person would-but when you're actually with them, they don't seem so far fetched.

Until, Mabel laughs hysterically and tells me I'm only hearing tall tales. Dipper just kinda sits awkwardly. I'm good at reading people, and it doesn't take a psychic to know what's up.

Suddenly, a pair of hands clap over my face and I shriek and then quickly blush when I realize it's just Dipper.

"We're here, kid! Tallest trees in Gravity Falls! Maybe the world. I actually don't know."

I gasp. The trees are massive! Gigantic! "I… I have never seen anything like this! This is incredible! These can't be normal. How…. " I trail off, lost in the wonder of the immense trees.

"If they were regular trees I wouldn't have dragged us six miles to get to them. These things are called Elians, an ancient race of huge, and in some cases magical, trees that have been in this valley for probably thousands of years. I think that the reason you can't see them from far away is that they have a Zarish Cloak, maybe from the Glynth Mines, but I doubt it, something of that caliber is most likely Divenial made..."

He glanced at me, and realized he's rambling again. I would listen to his voice all day, but I still don't know what he's actually saying. I elbow him, "Question? What are you talking about, man?"

"Uh, well, a Zarish Cloak is something that the the Elves put in place to block some of the more obvious magical things from human sight from long distances. Perfectly reasonable, these things are enormous, I mean you're lumberjack kid, and I'd bet my hat you've never seen anything like this." He smiled at me. I smiled back

Annnnd I spit out the stupidest thing possible.

"I bet I can climb higher than you can."

After a moment of surprise, a grins spreads across his face.

"It's on."

That was my first mistake.

**Authors note- **

ok, so I'm not sure how long Im going to continue this, I want to see if people like it first. I have three more chapters written, and I will post those once I edit them, but if this story isnt going all that great, I might just focus on my others.

I LOVE antigravity falls, and I would like to thank MagicMoneyPants for inspiration. if you haven't read that one, you need to. I am sort of bad at writing dialogue, so I apologize if it sounds clonky. Ok enough talking. And as they say in canada, PEACE OOOOOOOOT


	2. Ch2: The one were it starts to go bad

If I owned Gravity Falls you would be watching season three right now. But I don't. So you're reading this instead.

Here goes nothing.

Dipper pulls off his hoodie and hands me a water bottle to put in my bag, and then proceeds to pull himself up to the first knot. I go red yet again, Don't look at his butt, don't be a creep, oh my god he's so cute-SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!

Okay.

I scurry up after him silently, reveling in the feeling of pulling myself towards the Oregon sky.

It never gets old. I immediately trust the tree, it's like it almost hugs me as I swing up it's branches. The air smells like pine needles and summer. Soon we're far off the ground, and the banter begins.

Dipper initiates. "How's it going pansycake?"

"Who you callin' pansycake? Last time I checked I was in the lead!"

"Not for long you aren't!"

Ohh, now I'm gonna come back with some real heat! "Well- you look like Stan in those pants!"

"OHHHH you take that back, you Ullu Ka Patta!"

"Huh?"

"My sister can get kinda touchy about swear words, so that means son of an owl in Hindu"

Leave it to Dipper. I laugh out loud into the beautiful day.

"Oh that's actually kinda cool…"

"Want me to teach you some?"

"Yeah!" "So one of my personal favorites, "Jebiesz jeze" or Polish for "you fuck hedgehogs"...

Dipper proceeds to teach me some equal parts hilarious and vulgar swear words, and the two of us ascend up the monolith, sort of forgetting that we're competing.

My arms are just starting to burn when my companion says,"Wendy!"

"What?"

"We're kinda high, kid…"

"Not as high as all that Summerween candy got Mabel! You scared? This is nothing."

I do illicit a laugh from him, but he's right. We are pretty far up.

Not far enough for a Corduroy!

I scramble up another few feet and grin at him. Suddenly a wind pushes me to the side and I tip a little but not quite enough to throw me off.

Dipper just looks a teeny bit scared. "Hey, take it easy ok? Stan would kill me if you fell. He needs the labour too much."

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming," I admitted, taking a well needed swig from my water bottle and setting it down on the thick branch. I make a face at him and giggle. This day is going incredibly well! Of course, that's when yours truly forgot she was in a tree.

I feel the inevitableness of the moment before it happens, as my body weight is pulled a little farther out over the edge… a breeze catches me by surprise and...

And that's all it took.

I toppled forward with a scream and flailed for a branch to hold onto but it only increased my struggle and I plummet! Dipper screams and lunges for my hand but misses by a fraction and nearly loses his balance too. My lungs shudder as fear grips me, how could I be so stupid?! I curl my self as my body slaps against twigs and sticks I see the fast approaching ground in my peripheral vision. I hear Dipper yell something at the top of his lungs but my mind doesn't process what...I wince before it happens.…there's a slam.

And I think that's when I blacked out.

"Wendy…? Wendy?" Everything is dark… I'm so tired… Suddenly my eyelids decide to open and OH MY GOD THAT'S BRIGHT… Ouch. Let's close those again. All I can hear is muffled noise peppered with my name now and then…

What happened…? My mind ponders the question for a moment and then I remember everything and wince.

Well, crap. I tentatively test my fingers, slowly waking up my body and everything seems fine until I try my left arm. OW. Jebiesz Jeze, indeed.

Authors Note- So I originally wrote this to be in the same chapter as the last one but I got impatient with the editing and here we are. So I thought about this story. And I thought about it some more. And a little more. And I think I know where I want this to go. Be warned, past chapter, I dunno, five or six, this will transition to a darker story. If I'm able to get my act together, I can write it, but updates will probably be slower in this one.

Now, I'm much more likely to get it together if you tell me how you feel about the story in general, you don't have to review chapterly or anything, I'm not like that, but if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions I would LOVE to hear them. THANK YOU to anyone who already has, it's SO appreciated. Suggestions for chapters are totally welcome too, btw.

Alright. While we wait to see if poor Wendy's broken her arm, check out my other GF stories, check out other people's Antigravity falls, check out Alex's twitter, (It's amazing) and don't die. PEACE OOOT!


	3. Ch3: The one that's short

Dipper decided he needed to pour water on my face. In retrospect, this may not have been his best choice, as I get kinda violent when surprised. I'm actually kinda violent anyway. I may have accidentally slapped him. Never mind.

After I ended my unconscious attack on Dipper and hopefully mumbled something that sounded like an apology, I forced my eyes open and everything spun for a second… until I focus on my water bottle sitting on a branch a hundred feet above me. Wait… A HUNDRED FEET?! No. Freaking. Way. No. I couldn't have fallen that far, this hurt, but I'm not dead. Okay, to be clear, I'm not 100% sure I'm not dead, but holy crap… a hundred foot fall would kill somebody. I would know. Hey, what's that sound?

Suddenly I register that Dipper has been saying my name for the past minute.

"WENDY! Wendy, Oh my god, are you okay, oh my god Wendy, I'm so sorry, dammit, crap crap crap, Wendy?! Can you even hear me? Wendy! C'mon! Dangit. Hm. Probably temporary hearing loss due to the impact. Should come back in a minute or two. No reason to panic. Geez, I didn't think we were _that_ high. Man, I am really bad at keeping kids safe. Welp. Better not tell Mabel about this one."

{_a minute or two_}

"Wendy? You back, dude?"

"He-hey Dipper… Ow… _am_ I dead?"

"I don't think so. Unless this tree can magically make you undead, you're not dead."

"My arm really hurts," I say, and now the pain is starting to set in, in my back, my butt, and MY ARM! Aw man, this… This sucks.

Dipper braces my shoulders, and I probably blush, but I'm in too much pain to really know, and he slowly pulls me up. I cradle my arm and look at him meekly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have gone so high, and I wasn't paying attention. I was being dumb." Now I _know_ I'm blushing.

Dipper gets this look on his face like I slapped him again, and then consoled,

"NO! Wendy, this was completely my fault, I shouldn't have let us go so high! Your arm is probably broken now, and crap, we have to walk back, ugh, I'M AN IDIOT! This is all my fault, It's okay if you don't want to hang out anymore, I'll pay for the cast and stuff, but how do I get you back- " I get the feeling Dipper is probably going to assume I don't want to be friends at all anymore if I don't say something. This isn't even really his fault but he's taking the blame. I can't let him think that!

I interject, "He-Ey!" yuck, voice crack.

I clear my throat, and start again. "Hey, Dipper, it's okay. Not that I'm mad at you worrying or anything, but I think I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've hurt myself and it probably won't be the last. I don't know how in heck I'm not dead from that fall, but I'm not dead, sooooo… maybe that's all that matters? And now, haha, we know I'm pretty much invincible, right?"

I think I see something pass over his face when I mention my miraculous invincibleness, but it disappears so quickly it probably wasn't even there at all.

"Are you sure, man?" He looks down at me hesitantly.

"I'm sure. I don't need my arm to walk back. Wanna go and tell Mabel we got into a fight with some gnomes?"

"Yeah, except then she'll question me on why we didn't bring the leaf blower."

"What?"

"Ohh, so back in our _first_ summer here…"

This was a painful, fun, weird, good day.

And when he asks if I want to explore the old church next Saturday, I already can't wait.

Author's note-

Ok, this was a fun chapter, I'm finding that if I write these really early in advance I'm able to shape the story better, leave little nuggets, and improve the characters. I have a hard time writing cute conversations so I apologize if it was a little ooc. I'll try to get better. I'm starting to really get into this story, and thank you to all of you who have let me know what you thought! If have any suggestions or requests, PM me or leave a review, this story is now also posted on AO3, under 618gnomes, of course. I'll slowly move my stories over there so they're available on that platform as well, but I'm gonna keep using as my primary site. Next chapter will be posted soon! Thank you for the support, and go rewatch some Gravity Falls! Or Over the Garden Wall. If you haven't seen that, you absolutely need to. PEACE OUT!


	4. Ch 4 the one where I oversleep

Sleeping late is one of those things that you want to regret, but don't. At least, I don't.

I'm also a kid with a lax summer job, not an FBI agent, but whatever. I opened my eyes to the sound of my radio alarm blaring some stupid summer hit, and let out a breath. I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, the quiet fog of sleep lifting itself away from me, and I slowly sat up, pulling my auburn hair away from my face. I didn't even need to look at the time to know I was going to be late for work. At least it's just a Saturday. I'm sure Soos can cover for me for a bit. Was I even supposed to go to work this Saturday anyway…?

HOLY CRAP IT'S SATURDAY! I threw myself out of bed and skidded out my room to the bathroom, grabbing a flannel shirt and jeans as I went, Dangit, I can't be late today, I'm going somewhere with Dipper! I've been waiting all week for this, and I forgot TODAY! In about three minutes I was out of the house, a hastily thrown together backpack in one hand and a still frozen Eggo waffle in the other. I grabbed my hand brace, (I did end up spraining my wrist) hopped on my bike, and and zoomed down the hill, my hair tangling and frizzing in the wind. Before I know it, I'm in front of the Mystery Shack. I hop off my bike and race inside, hoping they haven't left yet. Suddenly, a whirlwind of glitter and color hits me in the face and I'm hugged by Mabel, who nearly lifts me off the ground, despite the fact that I'm almost as tall as she is. "HEY DIPDOP! SHE'S HERE, YOU READY YET? NO? SLOWPOKE!" Mabel yells, and puts me down. She stares at the waffle in my hand and says, "Is that what you're eating for breakfast?! C'mere Corduroy, there's still some Stancakes leftover, you need some real food. Dipper's being a dork and packing a bunch of stuff we don't need, soooo, we should still have like ten minutes."

Me eating breakfast at the Shack is a pretty regular occurrence, since my dad and brothers tend to eat everything in the house before I get up in the morning. I'm a famously heavy sleeper. I scarf down some Stancakes and feed my eggo waffle to Waddles, Mabel's adorable pet pig. He oinks happily and the sound of his pig satisfaction draws Soos who is still working on the forever breaking pipes at the Mystery Shack. "Hey Wendy! I guess everyone's here now! Have you ever wondered what black mold tastes like? Now I think I know! Or maybe it was just regular mold. Anyway, some of it fell in my mouth."

"Uh, Soos, Black mold is poisonous…"

Oblivious, lovable, Soos reponds, "Nah, it's okay dude! I'm totally good.. My Abuelita says I have a strong immune system! You going with Dipper and Mabel to the old church?"

"Yeah, you coming?" I don't even really need to ask. Soos wouldn't miss this for the world. "Yeah dude-" suddenly Mabel yells something unintelligible from outside.

"OKAY! BE THERE IN A SEC!" I call back. Now, we gotta be cool, Soos. Dipper and Mabel are like, older, and cooler, and this is my second chance to impress Dipper."

Soos looks at me. I glance at him. "And Mabel." Safe.

We head outside and I'm glad I brought my blue jacket because the air has a cool bite to it. Dipper turns around and waves with a smile. What a smile…

"C'mon guys, I got a lot planned today!" He jokes. I point to my brace with a pen I had picked up from Mabel's craftbox, and query, "Wanna sign?" Dipper laughs, rolls his eyes, and scribbles his name onto my arm. I am keeping that brace forever. I think… him and I are still cool.

Soon, Mabel rushes outside, dressed in neon purple leggings, a silver cold-shoulder sweater (with a smiling moon on it), combat boots decorated with stickers, and her hair piled up into a rainbow bandanna. I feel like it's necessary to describe her whole outfit. She _is_ Mabel.

"Alright kiddos, who's ready to do some trespassing?!" Dipper and I cheer and pump our fists in the air, but Soos raises his hand timidly.

"Are we gonna get arrested? Because I think I want my first jail time to be with Mr. Pines. He said he knows everything about the county jail! Everything! I wish I could be like him…"

"But Soos you've already been to…" Mabel stops for a second. "Never mind! My bad. Alright, get into the car, boys!" I look at her confusedly. "Wendy, you wanna ride with me?"

She doesn't even give me a chance to respond.

"I thought so!" Mabel grabs my arm and tugs me towards her motorcycle, The MabelMobile.

This is EXACTLY what I wanted to avoid.

I really, REALLY, hate motorcycles. They're the WORST. The little deathmobile is sparkly and shimmery, with blue and red hand painted decorations. It was an old bike that Dipper found in the dump and refurbished to look good. Mabel replaced some old parts and decorated it to look like everything else she owns: Glittery. I have never seen a sparklier vehicle. Plastic gems and shimmery paint cover it, from seat to wheel. I've never ridden a motorcycle before, and I DID NOT plan to start today but… She hops on… God, my dad would kill me if he saw me doing this… But this is what summer is for right? Right? My stomach churns. I don't want to seem like a baby, and Dipper's still watching us.

I'm not a baby.

So I strap on my helmet.

I give Soos a thumbs up. And I climb on.

Buck up or shut up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wooohooo! Motorcycles! Vroooooooommmmm!

heh. Heheh.

Anyyyywayy, things should start to actually pick up soon! Cuteness! Mystery! Scares! Everything we started watching this show for. Ugh. Have I ever said how much I want a season three? Or another graphic novel? I know we JUST got one but I can never and will never, get enough of Gravity Falls. It's in the top three best cartoons of this age, no question, if you disagree, you are wrong, please and thank you. leave a review, even if it's like three words, it might prevent me from selling my soul! You never know! I have the next chapter written and I should post it soon. Got an idea or request for one of the more laid back chapters in Corduroy Summer? PM me or if you're a guest*, *tear rolls down cheek* post a review! PEACE OUT!


	5. Hiatus Update Oops

Alright. so. i have not updated in three million years. probably, no one really misses me, but who cares. i wanna get back on this, but i don't have the time i used to. so, this story is getting left in the dust for an indeterminate period while i devote my time to better ones. Maybe I'll pick up on it again sometime, but i feel like i gotta tell you guys. I have updates on my other stories as well. Peace!


End file.
